Hush, Little Mikaelson
by Lady Mackenzie Luv
Summary: BASED ON MY ONE-SHOT "DEAL?" Klarabelah is the youngest Mikaelson. She ran away from Mystic Falls because of something big, but for some reason, she's heading back. Now she faces her whole family after it being broken for a thousand years. But... how does she know the gang of Mystic Falls? A certain black-haired Salvatore? The Cullens? The wolf pack? Damon/Bella and Klaus/Caroline
1. PREFACE

PREFACE

* * *

Mystic Falls. The place where everything began. It's also the place where everything is bound to end.

If you look at it at a certain angle, it's easy to see that this tiny town gets a lot attention from the supernatural realm. Werewolves, vampires, witches, doppelgangers...

This all began a thousand years ago dating back during the time of the Vikings.

One family coming from the land they used to call the Old World which is now known as Europe fled to the lands they called the New World now known as the U.S. to escape the plague that cost them the life of their only child, Aaron.

When the man, Mikael, and his wife, Esther, were safe from the plague that nearly took their lives, they settled in a small village where Esther's friend and fellow witch, Ayanna, resided in. Years later, Esther bore six children.

They all lived happily but the third born child Niklaus did not receive the same warm welcome from his father like his other siblings did. Mikael despised Niklaus which often lead to the two clashing swords at each other; Mikael because of pure rage and Niklaus for self-defense. This led the second born son, Elijah, to take action. He taught his younger brother how to wield a blade and in a few weeks' time, he was able to outwit his elder brother.

A year or two later, another child was born, a girl again.

Yep, you guessed it. That little baby girl was me.

My name is Klarabelah Mikaelson.

I ran away from Mystic Falls for a reason.

Now something is pulling me back to that danger magnet of a town.

The town I once recognized as home.

So, I guess I was heading back.

Yep, I'm going back.

I can't wait to be back.

Back to where it all began and to where it will all end.

Back home... to my family.

My family... I can't wait to see you again.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is the preface from the one-shot called "****Deal?". Crappy preface but the story is going to be awesome (I hope)!**

**I know I said I will wait for TH to be over but I simple couldn't wait! I love that story so much but my laptop fell -again- and is currently getting fixed (but I swear! It's hopeless). A little warning though, it's going to get gruesome with the next chapter of TH.**

**Anyway, here are the names and ages of the Mikaelson Family during the 10th century, before they were turned into vampires.**

**Mikael - 57 years old**

**Esther -53 years old**

**Aaron - unknown; deceased**

**Finnik - 29 years old**

**Elijah - 27 years old**

**Niklaus - 24 years old**

**Kol - 19 years old**

**Rebekah - 17 years old**

**Henrik - 12 years old; deceased.**

**Izabelle - 10 years old (yep, she was still ten. But she wasn't turned into a vampire yet.)**


	2. Chapter One

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

**MIKAEL'S STILL ALIVE, OKAY?! The party where Klaus killed him... nope, let's pretend that never happened, alright? Okay! On with the tale!**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

She made her way to his third son, not completely ignoring the astonished stares she received from her other children, but this was not the time for a happy reunion, not until she has said what has to be said.

Everyone, every single being in standing, except the woman striding, were rendered speechless. The tension in the air was thick; everybody could feel it.

"Mother," The youngest one in the room, Rebekah, breathed. Esther disregarded it; but made sure to remember it later. After all, she had to have a little talk with her illegitimate son.

He stumbled backwards, averting his gaze from hers, while tears were filling his eyes. He was fearful, not from her but from the punishment he was most likely going to get. His head still down, a dress that reached the floor crossed his vision and he held his breath. This was it.

"Look at me," Esther ordered sternly, but behind the harsh tone, there was a hint of love hidden in it.

Not wanting to, Klaus forced himself to look up. Slowly, slowly... before he looked at his mother, he exchanged glances with his little sister, Rebekah, who gave him a sympathetic expression. He quickly tore his eyes from that, the feeling of betrayal still fresh. Without any other choice, he finally looked up and locked gazes with his mother. Just by staring, he could feel the intensity of it.

"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked without a moment's hesitation, keeping an expressionless mask on.

The tears that had collected in his eyes overflowed in his left one, the first tear running down his cheek.

"You're here to kill me," his broken voice whispered that if Esther was not close enough, - and there was also the fact that she was not a vampire, so no vampire hearing - she would not have heard what he had said.

The others, his siblings, were dumbfounded. They had never seen their half-brother this vulnerable. It was especially hard for Rebekah and Elijah for both of them have been with Klaus the longest compared to the others... well, there was another one... but she was not present at the moment.

Her emotionless face now had grief written on it. "Niklaus, you are my son." She said in a motherly tone. "And I am here to forgive you."

After those words had been spoken, Klaus looked like he wanted to say something. His mouth was open, but neither sound nor words came out of it. He could not believe what his mother had just said... forgive him? How could she ever forgive him after the absolutely monstrous act he had done to her?

Esther took a step aside, placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder - and he welcomed it, but did not show it - finally taking her eyes off Klaus and glances at all of her children, whose jaws and eyes were wide open disbelievingly. What was harder to believe - their mother whom they thought had died all those years walk through their brother's doorstep? Or watch their mother whom they thought was killed by their brother forgive him just as easily as he had killed her?

"I want us to be a family again," She said, her lips twitching, smiling a little as if everything was going to be fine... as if everything was going back to the way things were... was it really that simple?

The others were still in shock. But reluctantly, they nodded her hands.

Elijah, always the man of chivalry and politeness, decided to be the one to speak for his siblings, "Of course, Mother."

"Mother," Finn called out suddenly, his tone sounded as if he had just awoken from a trance.

"Yes, son?" Esther asked, looking at him, concerned. "What is it, Finnik?"

"I apologize, Mother, for this, but where have you been in a thousand years? Not your body, I mean, but your... soul?"

"In the other side, son." Esther answered nonchalantly.

"Is... I-Is... Are they there? Have you seen them?" He asked, tossing the questions rapidly, then waited, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Before Esther could even breathe the question out, Kol beat her to it.

"Who in the world are you talking about, mate? Your sweet lover, Sage?" Kol loathed, arrogance seeping in his tone.

All the siblings narrowed their eyes at the youngest male. He just rolled his eyes and shook it off.

"I think he was talking about our brothers... and sister..." Rebekah snapped, her voice cracking at the last two words. Upon hearing the mentioned sister, Kol's playful eyes dropped as sadness filled them. His sister... No, their sister. Their baby sister. Sure, Rebekah was also their baby sister and they loved her, but, sometimes, they didn't exactly want a spoiled little brat to deal with.

"Yes, Mother. Are they there?" Elijah asked, missing his younger siblings who passed on as well. He did not know his eldest brother, Aaron, since he died in the Old World years before he was born, so he was sure he did not miss that sibling.

"Well..." Esther began, a bit unsure how to deliver the news to them, not liking the false hope that had sunk into them. "Yes, I have seen Henrik occasionally, also your other brother, Aaron. However, I have not seen the youngest one..." She said gravely.

"No," Klaus whispered, the first sound he has made since Esther had uttered out the words of the impossible.

"What is it, Niklaus?" Esther asked, her hand that had been on his shoulder was now lifted up and put on his cheek.

"Does this... indicate that she is still... alive?" He said, each of the words said slowly and distinctly, as if he could not understand the words himself.

"I am not entirely sure, but there is a possibility," She paused, took in everyone's reactions before proceeding. "I don't you to hope that she is still alive, only to find out that she isn't... Perhaps she was there in the other side, but never appeared to me..."

"I think she had gone through transition six years after we were turned," Klaus said, causing all the heads to whip in his direction, stunned.

"What?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"I think I changed her," Klaus said, his voice louder as confidence surged back into him.

"Hold on." Finn said, glaring at Klaus. What had he done to his little sister? "What do you mean you think?"

"After we all split, Elijah, Rebekah and I took Ara-"

"No wonder I could not find her when I came back for her," Kol interrupted then he looked at everyone, in a way that clearly meant that it was not supposed to be mentioned out loud.

"You came back for her?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Why wouldn't I? She was my favorite sibling of the lot. Only she was the one who actually helped me with my tricks," He said, the edge of his lip pulling up into a playful smirk.

"Of course... Kol and Klara. The two always up to their mischievous antics," Rebekah said, grinning as well as the memories of the once-hated pranks but was now-cherished cruised along in her mind. She paced toward Finn, took the chalice that contained whiskey that he was grasping and took a sip, walking to the couch and allowed herself to fall unto the soft cushions.

"Sage and I came back too... to get her, right before Niklaus daggered me and stored me in a box for... what century is it?" He asked no one in particular.

"Not quite sure, Finn, but I believe it is the twentieth century," Kol answered, looking around as if staring at modern technology would help him figure out the year he was in.

"Close but no," Rebekah answered, shaking her head a little. "It's the twenty first century."

"Twenty first?!" Kol exclaimed. "Well, bloody hell and I'll be damned!"

"Right, can we please get back to what Klaus was saying earlier?" Elijah said and everyone shut their mouths and had their attention to Niklaus again.

"We took Klarabelah with us and we ran everywhere with Mikael trailing us. Years later, Elijah went to venture on his own and Rebekah wanted to see home again, so I took Klara with me when we migrated to Europe. Mikael found us there..." His voice trailed off, shuddering at the mere thought of it but decided to continue. "It was quite a fight. I was nearly able to escape, but I did not realize he had already compelled a human to harm Klara. I just... snapped. So I broke his neck, and the human's, and quickly fed her my blood." He closed his eyes as the horrible event played in his head.

* * *

**Europe, 10th century**

"Ara! Run!" He yelled at her after letting her drink his blood to heal the crack in her skull and the nasty gash on her arm; all-knowing that Mikael was going to wake up soon, and she would not have a chance to outrun a vampire.

"No, I won't to leave you, Nik." Sixteen year old Klarabelah sobbed, her fingers caressing his cheek.

He scowled at her. "You better listen to me now or so help me-" And he was cut off by the sound of someone's footsteps slowly approaching them. "Who's there?" He boomed, standing up. "Reveal yourself!"

No one. There was no one who ran out and showed himself, but he could feel the presence.

Having his eyes torn away from Klarabelah for just a second, he did not see the catastrophe that had befallen. Out of nowhere, an arrow was shot through the air and dug itself deep into her chest.

Klaus heard the whipping of the air as her body began to crash down to the ground and Klaus, with superhuman speed, was able to catch her just before her body came in contact with the ground.

"No, no, no... Ara..." Niklaus whispered, brushing the hair off of her face.

"I'm... going... to be... fine... Nik..." She said in between gasps, wanting the pain of it to stop. "Nik... don't let me die... not yet..."

"I won't, Ara. I won't," He promised, gently yet sharply tugging the wooden weapon out of her, biting down on his wrist and bringing it to her mouth again. He did not want her to die. She didn't want to, so he had to let her stay alive... He loved his little sister.

It took him a moment later to realize that she was not drinking. He couldn't even hear the sound of her heart beating anymore.

"Ara?" He breathed, gingerly laying her down unto the grass. "Ara!" He yelled out, forcing his open wrist in her mouth, desperately wanting her to drink, not wanting to believe that she was actually... gone. "ARA! LISTEN TO ME! YOU CANNOT DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU CANNOT DIE!" He shouted in her ear, hoping she would wake up and slap him, or tell him to shut up, like what she normally does when he talks in a louder tone than usual.

Then instantly, he was struck with a thought. He had already fed blood to her before... she'll come back. She'll come back as a vampire. She'll be as mad as hell, but she'd still come back... come back alive.

"Wake up, little sister," He whispered in her ear. "It's your big brother."

* * *

"I waited the whole night, but... I had to leave for a short while because I had to feed..."

"Why didn't you just drink from the human you killed and the other one who... shot Klara?" Rebekah asked, forcing the last words that were almost impossible to say.

He grinned at her. "Not enough."

She rolled her eyes and downed her drink.

"After feeding, what happened?" Elijah asked.

"I came back and... she was just gone." He admitted. "Until now, I have been searching but I haven't found her yet.

"So, only two options. Either Mikael took her with him... or she woke up and fled..." Finn speculated.

Esther remained silent as she watched her children. She wanted to know where and what her last child has been up to all these years as well. Now that she had known that there might be a possibility that she may be alive, then she has to bring her here.

_No, not yet._ She thought to herself. _It may arouse suspicion..._

She looked at all of her children as they shared do-you-remember-when... stories, laughing... just how they were before all the chaos started... the chaos she started.

She tore her eyes from the spectacle that she may never see again.

_I must go through with the plan. I must undo the evil I have put upon this earth... However, I first must bring Klarabelah back... but how?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review guys! **

**Oh and TH will be updated tomorrow! Get ready! :D**


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Okay. Fine. He admitted it; he _did _feel bad for imprisoning his brothers and sister in an indefinite amount of time of deep slumber. He felt especially guilty for daggering his sister. He didn't know why he had quite the soft spot for both his sisters. He just did.

He was partly wildly happy that he had them back - and because they didn't bust his ass for the former reason - and there was also the possibility that his youngest sister was still alive. But as much as his loner persona had been exterminated at the moment, that doesn't mean his forgiving side has gotten any better.

"You went after Elena; what is wrong with you?" He said menacingly the second his foot was through the door; nostrils flaring, eyes glaring...his entire demeanor was flushed with sheer anger, anger that was close to rage, but was not exactly. But why would his sister, his own sister, go after the one thing he needed to make his hybrid army? Err... comrades, he meant. "Why?" he demanded.

"Here we go," she said, looking up at me; she even had the nerve to smile. How dare she?

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He threatened. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to. Her ruining a couple of his paintings yesterday while throwing a fit, that was one thing. But this was stepping out of line.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol interrupted. Always wanting his presence to be acknowledged. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh go back to staring at yourself," Klaus answered back, giving his brother just one short glare.

Oh, yes! Just what Kol had been waiting for. He was good at these things. In fact, he was excellent at it, he might add. He was a handsome young boy with a sharp tongue.

"And who are you? My father?" He said coolly, a wicked half-grin on his features, knowing the subject about their father would touch a nerve.

Klaus then spun around, his entire self was facing Kol. Now all of the Mikaelson children dropped whatever it was they were doing, whatever it was they were thinking and paid close attention to both Klaus and Kol, awaiting for the possibility that blood was about to be shed.

"No, Kol. But you're in _my_ house," he said, emphasizing the possessive pronoun used.

"Then perhaps we should go outside," Kol said, standing up swiftly, his temper still intact. Like he said, he was excellent at these kinds of things.

"Enough," Esther's voice commanded. Klaus looked over Kol's shoulder and found his mother at the doorway, already keeping up with the times with her hair cut short and her modern clothing. Kol did not bother to look. He kept his eyes on his big brother, still grinning a dimpled smile.

"Niklaus," she said. "Come." and she went, expecting the son she had summoned to follow - to which she knows he will.

Klaus gave Kol one last scowl before wordlessly going after his mother. Kol's eyes followed his brother, smiling a triumphant smirk.

_Finally, _he thought, _the dog will get his obedience training._

He looked around the room and found his siblings blankly staring at him. It took him a few dull moments to realize he said it out loud. He rolled his eyes and did what Klaus told him to do earlier. He went back to staring at his very handsome self.

* * *

The minute Klaus and his mother were in the other room, Klaus did not delay to speak his mind.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box for a day before she tried to ruin my life." He said, jabbing his finger in the air in the direction of the other room where his sister was in. He dropped his hand. "What happened to peace? Acceptance? ... family..." His face softened at the last word, though he wasn't quite sure if it was a genuine reaction or his uncanny ability to put on an act.

Esther whirled around and faced his son.

"You put daggers in their hearts," she reminded him. "You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?"

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" He said in a flat tone, remembering the events that took place the night before - him and his siblings sharing stories, laughing as they did. How fast did that fade away?

"You have to give it time, Niklaus." She said, addressing him in his full name, to which he was still not used. He was only used to one syllable of his name said - Klaus, or what Rebekah used to affectionately call him, Nik. "I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same."

"I just don't understand..." Klaus said, shaking his head a little to indicate his confusion. "I killed you and still you forgive me..."

Esther walked forward, toward her son. Klaus instinctively took a step back cautiously.

"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift." she said seriously. Klaus gave her the tiniest of smiles. Esther decided to change the subject. "Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?"

Klaus' smile grew more pronounced and he chuckled lightly. "Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going." He said, using the same words he once gave to Rebekah, who stubbornly begged him to go to the local bar almost a century ago. Those words meant nothing to him before, he just meant it casually. But now, there _was_ meaning into it. A girl. One girl who had apparently crept into his mind. _Caroline._

"I wish you would reconsider." Esther said, and then grinned. "It's going to be a _magical_ evening."

She turned her back and walked back to the other room where her other children were still getting ready, leaving Klaus behind.

The way she said it seemed... a little too eerie for his liking. He always had this... intuition about other people, and that same intuition was tingling. But he shook the feeling off. This was his mother. She would not do such a thing. She forgave him. She wants their family to be united once more.

He walked out of the room, to get the invitation for the girl he should have told his mother he wanted to go with. He blurred to the garage door and to his 2007 Lincoln Navigator, which he plans on using it to go to one of the most exclusive clothing boutique to buy a dress for the girl - as much as he wanted to say _his _girl, she wasn't... _yet_ - with a matching corsage.

He began to speed down the road.

And he still disregarded the _intuition._

He still thought nothing of it.

* * *

"It was their mother _Esther_ who was sealed in that coffin," Elena said, arranging the cleaning supplies in one of the kitchen cabinets.

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"What?" Damon breathed, his face twisted in a mask of confusion. "How's she even _alive?_ I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago?"

"I don't know," Elena answered, standing up. "I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community." She looked at both Salvatore brothers before continuing. "Elijah said she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said surely, first looking at Elena then at Damon.

"Well, not anymore. At least, not according to Elijah..." She said, and Damon was _really_ getting pissed with Elena always saying '_Elijah said this, Elijah said that,'_ but he kept his mouth tight shut.

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from ripping us to shreds," Stefan said, pacing.

"Anyone else feeling a little _used_ right now?" Damon said, not really looking at anything, his mind adrift.

"Look. Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena said.

"How can Elijah even promise that?" Damon said exasperatingly. "If he couldn't keep Klaus on a leash before, I doubt he could with the rest of them."

"I believe him," She said, and Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't know if this is a good time," her hand opening one of the kitchen drawers, her other hand pulling out an envelope with _Elena Gilbert_ beautifully written at the back. "But I got this before you guys showed up."

"What's that?" Stefan said, taking the paper out of her hand. Damon stood up and went beside his brother. The younger Salvatore opened it and took out what seemed like an invitation inside, discarding the envelope on the counter.

_PLEASE JOIN THE_

_MIKAELSON FAMILY_

_THIS EVENING AT SEVEN O'CLOCK_

_FOR DANCING, COCKTAILS_

_& CELEBRATION._

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked, looking indifferent.

Elena sighed before answering. "The Original family."

"It's not bad enough they're moving in to town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asked sarcastically yet seriously at the same time.

Stefan turned the card around and found a note at the back.

"Whoever wrote that must've gotten an A in calligraphy class," Damon said before taking the invitation from Stefan, only because it has Elena's name first.

_Elena,_

_I think it's time we finally meet._

_-Esther_

"The Original Witch wants to talk to you?" Damon asked, dumbfounded. "Why the hell would she want to?"

"I don't know, Damon. But if Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena said firmly.

"Well that's a dumb idea. Go in there and have some tea? Besides, two of her kids tried to kill you, not once, more than twice." Damon retorted.

"No, Elena's right." Stefan countered. "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just a family reunion."

Damon looked at him disbelievingly. "Can we go back in time where the old Stefan would actually care if Elena lived or died?"

"What for? That's your job now." Stefan said, not a hint of emotion on his face.

Damon was speechless. What _could_ he say?

Elena then decided to intervene, ignoring her heart swell with pain as she heard the man she was still in love with say that.

"Stefan has a point, Damon." She looked at Stefan, and the pain of it was visible in her face but she was still trying to hide it. "I should find out what she wants."

"You can't protect yourself," Damon argued.

"Okay, fine. Then I'll go." Stefan said, still expressionless but looking at Elena.

"You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go. End of story," Damon said, and once Damon promises something, he fulfills it. He walks away, with Elena's invitation still in his hand.

* * *

Caroline's phone buzzed, indicating that she has received a message.

She goes to her phone, presses a button and puts it up to her ear; then the sound of her boyfriend's voice reached her ears.

_Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner but I just kinda... freaked out and left but I heard about your dad and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm going to fix myself and come home to you. I love you._

She pressed the 'end' button and smiled. But the happiness was cut short with a knock on the door.

She turned around to see who it was but whoever it was already left. She knew it was someone supernatural - a vampire or a hybrid - because he or she was way too quick to run away.

She put down her phone and made her way to the door and opened it. She automatically looked down and found a brown box tied with a white bow sitting on her porch. She looked around cautiously to try to see who it was, but deep down, she knew whoever it was now long gone.

Caroline bent down, took the box and went back inside, closing the door behind her. She put the box on the table and examined it. She found a white fancy-looking envelope taped onto the bow with her name _Caroline Forbes_ nicely written on it. She sighed before opening it and found an invitation inside.

_PLEASE JOIN THE_

_MIKAELSON FAMILY_

_THIS EVENING AT SEVEN O'CLOCK_

_FOR DANCING, COCKTAILS_

_& CELEBRATION._

"The Mikaelsons?" She asked herself. She turned the invitation around and found a note at the back, handwritten by someone.

_SAVE ME A DANCE._

_FONDLY, _

_KLAUS_

She scoffed and threw the pieces of papers down on the table. "Seriously?"

Beside the thrown invitation was the brown box she almost forgot. Out of curiosity, she lifted the lid and what else did she find? Of course, another amazingly beautiful dress bought by... the rich hybrid, Klaus whose last name was apparently Mikaelson.

The dress... yeah, it _was_ beautiful. It was blue (how the hell did he know that she loved blue?) with-

She closed her eyes and put the lid back on top of the box, and she walked away from it.

From afar, Klaus had been watching her all this time. He was the one who personally delivered it to see her reaction, hoping it would be a good one. With what he had just witnessed, he wasn't quite sure if he should feel happy or sad about it. But either way, knowing Caroline, he knew she wouldn't give up the chance to go to a dance. Holding on to that slim hope, he hopped down from the tree and blurred back to his home. And on the way, he had a full smile on.

* * *

"Hello? Caroline?" Elena's voice answered.

"You wouldn't believe what I just got!" Caroline said angrily.

"An invitation to the Mikaelson ball?" Elena guessed.

That took Caroline back for a second. "How did you know?"

"Caroline. We live in the same small town. I got one too."

"Well, I doubt you got a fancy dress from Klaus."

"Wait what? Klaus gave you a dress? For the ball?"

"Well, _apparently._" She said then sighed.

"I guess this isn't a good time to mention that his mother wants to talk to me."

Caroline's eyes grew wide. "Mystic Grill. NOW!" Then she hung up.

She looked at her contacts and found one name that she hadn't heard from in a while.

_Her best friend's..._

She shook her head as if to concentrate and hit the 'call' button.

"Hello?" that very familiar voice answered, a smile crept up Caroline's face.

"Hey there!" Caroline said cheerfully. All her past worries seemed to have evaporated every time she talked to her closest friend.

"Care Bear! How you doin'?"

Caroline made a face. "Oh great. I called you to forget whatever it was I wanted to forget and now you made not forget but instead, it was the opposite of forget!"

"Okay...?" The voice on the other line said uneasily. "Then I'm sorry for making you do the opposite of forget so just forget what I said earlier."

"It's too late for that now, isn't it? You know what just happened?"

"How can I know what just happened?" The voice chuckled. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well..."

* * *

"Well that was an interesting conversation..." _She _remarked as she walked through the threshold. She still couldn't believe what Caroline told her.

"What? Is there something wrong?" The male blonde said, his Southern accent drawled. He was concerned for his youngest adoptive sister. All of her adoptive family members were.

"Huh?" She said as if snapping out of a daydream. "No, no. Nothing's wrong. In fact, it's something right."

"What happened? Who was that on the phone?" The bronze haired male asked.

"Oh, it was just my friend Caroline. You know, from Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

"Ah, the blonde one? From where you were born?" The little black haired pixie-like female questioned.

"Yep. Both are correct." The youngest in some terms, yet the oldest in others answered.

"What did she say?" The woman with the heart-shaped face who stood as the mother for this family asked.

The short brunette girl looked down, smiled a little, shook her head and took a seat right beside her adoptive father.

She gave everyone a glance before proceeding. "It seems my birth family is going to have a ball this evening."

Everyone exchanged looks before looking back at her.

"Are you going?" The blonde female, _twin_ of the other blonde male, quizzed.

"Of course I am," The brunette said urgently, as if the answer was obvious.

"Are you sure you wanna go, squirt?" The big muscular male, husband of the blonde female, asked.

The brunette gave him a dimpled smile. "Yeah I am. It's time for a family reunion."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So how are you guys today? So here's a new chapter for Hush, Little Mikaelson.**

**Please review! I really want to know what you think about it!**

**Oh, and if you haven't seen it yet, I updated Torn Heartstrings a few days ago. So go check that out.**

**If you have any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer! Unless it's a spoiler. :P**

**So... that's about it. Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey, guys! Honestly, I can't get over how amazed I am by how many people are reading this! So thank you so much!**

**This chapter has been dedicated to three awesome people. My big sis, MyaLuv4ever; my good writer friend, twerri02 (you should totally check out her stories!) and of course, one of my best readers and reviewers, thechocolatelover! These three rock! So guys, here ya go!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"It's all so weird," Elena remarked as she received hers and Caroline's beverages from their waitress, flashing a smile at her as a thanks. "The Originals are throwing a ball. Like… a natural ball."

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is," Caroline grumbled as she hastily took a sip from her Coke. "And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?"

"I have no idea. There's only one way to find out," The brunette said, raising her eyebrows at bit and her lips pulling up.

"I thought you told Damon and Stefan you weren't going," Caroline stated.

"I _didn't_ say anything. They just assumed," Elena said all-knowingly, swallowing a sip from her own Coke down.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Well, the Salvatore _would_ look a lot better in a tux. And by that, I mean Stefan."

The human sighed. "I-I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channeling it all against Klaus and Damon… "She took in a deep breath and then huffed it out."It's just not a good idea."

The blonde vampire looked a little bit annoyed. "Why? Because you two made out?"

Elena's eyes widened as she looked at her friend.

"Bonnie spilled the beans," Caroline admitted.

"I was gonna tell you…" Elena said, but Caroline, being a vampire and all, heard her heart skip a beat, meaning she was lying. She tried finding an excuse. "It's just that… after all that stuff that happened with your dad-"

"Elena," Caroline interrupted. "When you and Matt kissed for the first time, freshman year, you called me the second it happened. And I don't hear about this until now? From somebody else?" She asked in disbelief. How the hell could she keep this from her? And here she thought they were best friends…

"I'm sorry," Elena said. "I-It's just that… I don't know how I feel about it yet. I… All I do know is that… it just used to be so much easier."

"Careful, Caroline," a British accented voice drawled; voice that neither Elena nor Caroline wanted to hear. "It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked not really politely. "I know your mom's rules – no hurting the locals."

"Oh get over yourself, Elena," Rebekah said a bit smugly. "It's not all about you." And she walked away.

The two girls were left still sitting there as they both exchanged glances before looking back at the youngest Original, or Mikaelson, they know; and when they did, they found her talking to Matt, handing what seemed like an invitation to him.

"Oh my god," Caroline breathed. "She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?"

"Probably to get this reaction from us," Elena replied, not taking her eyes off Matt, just in case.

Caroline huffed in annoyance, slightly kicking the table beneath her. "What time is this stupid dance?"

Elena chuckled. "Don't you read invitations?"

Caroline mocked glared at her. "Well, I was too busy being mad at Klaus for sending a dress."

Elena blinked as if she just came back to reality. "Oh, right. I almost forgot about that…. Are you… going to wear it?"

"I honestly have no idea," the blonde admitted. "I called Bella."

Elena's eyes widened at Caroline. "You did what?" She gasped in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Caroline blurted. "I just… I wanted to talk to her again. It'd been what… almost a month now?"

The human girl looked around them before leaning closer to the vampire girl.

"But she specifically told us not to call her, remember?" Elena reminded.

"She didn't seem mad when I talked to her," Caroline whispered back. "Maybe it was right to call her."

Elena leaned back, thinking as she put her arms across her chest. "Fine, if you get to call her, so will I."

Caroline grinned a little at her other best friend, taking another sip from her almost forgotten drink. "Ooohhh, Elena Gilbert breaking the rules?"

"Elena Gilbert has been breaking the rules for a while." Elena answered smugly and began drinking her own drink as their food finally came and both girls started eating.

Unbeknownst to the two teenage girls, Klaus was watching both of them from a distance. He wasn't really paying attention to his doppelganger blood bag and not really focused on the blonde vampire he fancies, but he was left there sitting as he processed what they were talking about.

"So, brother," Kol said, coming from nowhere, taking a seat beside him. Kol followed Klaus' gaze and smirked wen he found him staring at a blonde girl. "I see you fancy the blonde commoner."

"It's her conversation with the doppelganger that's gotten me rather intrigued," Klaus answered.

Kol's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the girl beside the blonde and found another teenage girl who looked exactly like Tatia.

"Well what's their conversation about that's gotten you to actually think?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol for a second.

"They were talking about someone named Bella," Klaus said.

"So? Don't tell me this Bella girl was an ex-girlfriend of yours," Kol joked, clicking his tongue.

"No, but why would they talk about this Bella like a secret? They did mention that whoever this was told them not to call her."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Probably some rubbish."

Klaus wasn't still convinced and his mind was making possibilities that sounded more like _im_possibilities.

Could the Bella they were talking about be his little baby sister Ara?

* * *

"Bella," her adoptive father called out urgently. How couldn't he? He was deeply concerned for her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am, Dad," Klarabelah, or rather, Isabella said tiredly.

"But, squirt… don't you have that… freaky mind control your father has on you?" Emmett ignorantly asked.

The second to the smallest one to Alice rolled her eyes at him. "It's called compulsion, Em," she said. "He's not my father. He got that message very clear. And yeah, I do have his compulsion. But… what's a family ball without the last child?"

"But-" Edward tried but was cut off.

"But nothing, Edward. Look, I know you're all worried, but…. I can handle it. I promise," she looked around the room. "Besides, we have to pack."

"Pack?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah, you're all coming with me so that you won't call every five minutes while I'm there."

Alice bounced on the spot. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! We get to go to a ball! A ball! I have to pick the absolutely best outfits for us!" and she started to speed up the staircase.

"Alice!" Bella, as her friends and family calls her, yelled out to her hyperactive sister. "I think we need to pack first! And I already have a dress."

"But we barely have like six hours! And five of that is going to be used up in the air!" Alice nearly wailed, stomping her foot, causing the Cullen clan to chuckle lightly at Alice's childish behavior.

"Which is why we should start packing now. Just essentials and some clothes; we'll just buy more in Mystic Falls, they have shops there anyway. And we can get ready in our plane so that'll be plenty of time. Also, we're vampires. That's what the speed is for."

Not really that convinced, Alice just nodded slightly. "Fine," she huffed and stomped her way to her and Jasper's room.

"I'm going to go and make sure she doesn't create a tornado in the room," Jasper spoke up and blurred to the room.

"Well, okay then, if you really want to," Carlisle kissed the top of her head, just as any father would do to their daughter.

"Thanks, Dad," Bella said, smiling her signature smile.

Carlisle pulled Esme up, followed by Rose, who gave her youngest sister a kiss on the cheek and said that she couldn't wait for the ball, alongside Emmett, who playfully punched her arm; leaving Edward and Bella in the living room.

Bella rolled her eyes and took Edward's hand in hers. "C'mon, favorite brother of mine," she said. "Let's go pack."

Edward chuckled and allowed his sister to lead the way to their shared bedroom.

"You know I don't get why you just don't get your own bedroom," Edward said nonchalantly as he took out his suitcase and placed it on the bed as he began putting some of his things inside.

Bella smirked a little as she placed a box inside her suitcase. "You already know that I hate sleeping alone," she said as a memory of her birth family hit her. She just couldn't believe she was actually going to see them again.

This was going to be one hell of a family reunion.

* * *

"Now _that_ was fun," The black haired male said as he caressed a small portion of the bare back of the female beside him.

"Yeah it was!" She said, smiling widely as she kicked one leg up and wrapped it around the male's waist.

"As fun as it was..." the male began doubtfully."I have a girlfriend back home and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But she will never know," She said, kissing his jaw.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright."

"So, Tyler. Ready for round three?"

"Oh yeah, Hayley baby!"

And Hayley threw herself to Tyler as he began kissing her neck. Hayley threw her head back in pleasure, whilst Tyler just shrugged off the feeling of betrayal to Caroline.

* * *

"Why are you going anyway? I thought you didn't care about her anymore," Damon accused as he took a bottle of whiskey, opened it and downed a gulp of it, savoring the taste of it.

"No," Stefan agreed from his room. Since the two have super hearing, they didn't need to go to one room to talk. "I don't. But this is a ball taking place in the house of the oldest and deadliest vampires, and I'm only going there to keep you from doing anything stupid that'll most likely get us all killed."

"C'mon, we all know stupidity is my specialty, but I think I can keep myself in check without you within sniffing distance," Damon countered, taking another swig of whiskey.

"I need to borrow a tie," Stefan said as he walked in Damon's room.

"You have your own ties," Damon muttered in a low voice, still staring at the ceiling as he downed another swig.

"I'm a hundred and sixty two years old and I am going to a family ball. I need better ties."

"Like I said, brother. You could not go," Damon said.

"And like _I_ said, _brother,_ I'm gonna keep you from killing us," Stefan retorted as he swiped himself a tie from Damon's closet and walked out of the room.

Damon, who was still in the room, let his train of thought to continue its way from where it had stopped.

Will his little brother he loved and loathed ever come back?

* * *

The Cullens had been in their plane for over five hours now and in fifteen minutes, they will be in Virginia, the birthplace of one of their own. Bella may be meeting her birth family again, but... the Cullens were her family now. She wasn't really sure how she would act when she sees them again.

Each one of the females had been getting ready for the ball; one was fixing her hair, the other was readjusting her makeup, the other was putting on her dress while the other one was making final touches. The boys, however, decided to just get ready in their house that Bella had already bought ahead of time.

As Bella was about to walk back to where the boys were, her phone buzzed. She took her phone and looked at the screen. Not that she wasn't interested to see who it was, but she turned on the plane mode of her phone, meaning she couldn't receive anything for a while until they were on the ground. She touched her phone here and there and realized her Wi-Fi was on, and it was Jake who sent her an e-mail.

_Hey, Bells._

_I heard you and the leeches left. Bummer, why didn't you say goodbye? I mean, hey, no more bloodsuckers. That's sort of a relief. But, out of the leeches, you're the only one who actually got me and the rest of us your friends. Hell, you got us wrapped around your finger! But why didn't you come and, you know, say bye? Are you coming back? We miss you, Bells. Me, especially. _

_Hurry and reply back._

_Jake_

Bella smiled and then mentally slapped herself. She freaking forgot to say bye to the wolves! She knew she was coming back to Forks, but that was going to be in a while. She had a feeling she was staying in Mystic Falls indefinitely. She sighed and hit the reply button.

_Jake,_

_So, you heard I was gone huh? Aww, are the puppies going to miss their master? Haha, hey, I'm kidding. I'm sorry I didn't swing by. We were kinda in a hurry. Don't worry though; I'm coming back. We all are, but it'll not be soon. I still have some business to take care of. So, it's not really a bye; just a see you soon._

_Keep me posted though on what's been happening so far there in Forks._

_Send my love to the rest of the wolves!_

_Bella_

She locked her phone, tossed it lightly in her bag and was about to go to the boys and stay with her favorite Cullen brother when her pixie of a sister called her attention.

"Bella, can you help me-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Bella in all her glory. Her jaw dropped and gawked at her beautiful sister in awe. "Wow. You look so... you know what? I couldn't even put it in words. Who gave you that dress?"

The little brunette vampire laughed a little. "It's quite old actually. My sister made it for me a thousand years ago."

"And you were able to keep it in excellent condition for that long?" Rosalie asked as she too was amazed at how her sister was dressed.

"With a witch's help, of course. Oh, looks like we're landing," Bella said and all four girls - even though necessary - took a seat but did not bother wearing their seat belt.

Bella was practically vibrating with excitement.

_Mother, brothers and sister,_ she thought. _How wonderful it'll be to see you again._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. Sorry there isn't any Mikaelson interaction here. But I promise there will be in the next chapter. How can I be so sure? Easy, I'm the writer and actually, the next chapter is going to be the ball! I know, right? FINALLY!**

**Please review to let me know your honest opinion about the chapter. And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, whether as a review or as a private message, and I'll be more than happy to answer. Same rules apply; I will answer any kind of questions just as long as it is not a spoiler. **


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**A/N: Well, here we go again with my new story. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, is following it, reviewing it and for reading it!**

**Again a shout out to both twerri02 (like I said, if ya haven't read her stories, ditch this story and go to hers! They're a thousand times better than mine!) and to MyaLuv4ever. I love both of these girls! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Elena was pacing nervously in her room, just an hour to the ball. She wasn't nervous because there was something missing in her outfit. In fact, her outfit was perfect. But she was nervous because she wanted to call her best friend.

Her phone at hand, she was still pacing and lightly tapping her phone against her palm. She finally gave in and hit the speed dial.

Three rings later and she - or probably someone else, Elena thought - picked up. Elena sucked in a quick breath. This was it.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Hello? Bella?" She asked, her voice evidently shaking. Elena mentally cursed at herself for doing so.

"Elena?"

"H-Hey, Bella."

"Why do you sound so damn nervous, Ellie?"

"Well, for one thing, you told us not to call you." Elena reminded.

"Yeah, I did. But, to hell with my rules! I'm glad you and Care called me. Now, I'm going to have to wait for Bonnie. Or maybe even Jer and Matt! Hell, I'm even waiting for Tyler!" Bella giggled; a sound Elena treasured.

"You might be waiting a while," Elena replied with a sigh.

"And why is that?" Bella asked rather worriedly because the tone Elena used always meant that there was something wrong.

"Bonnie's been MIA, Jer's in Denver, don't ask why, and, Tyler's out of town because of your brother and let's just say the rest are getting ready for this evening's ball, which I know Caroline already told you about."

"Yeah, she did. And when I mean every single detail, I mean every single detail!"

Both girls laughed a moment before resuming their conversation.

"Anyway, I' m sorry, Elena. But, I have to go."

"Wait, no-"

"Hey, chill Elena." the voice on the other line chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll get to talk."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. See you at the ball."

And the call was ended. Elena heaved out a content sigh and looked at herself once more in the mirror. Oh yeah, she looked good. She was totally going to knock out both Salvatore brothers with her killer looks. She grabbed her shawl, wrapped it around her shoulders when it suddenly hit her...

Bella was going to the ball!

* * *

Bella didn't bother wearing her fine stilettos that Alice got her. As a matter fact, it was the only thing Alice got her to wear. The others, for instance, the accessories and the dress (obviously) were hers. She decided to wear her comfortable hi-top Converse shoes since she was the designated driver of the females of the Cullen clan. She'll just wear them when they reach the venue.

As soon as her little chit-chat with her favorite doppelganger was over, she slid her phone back in her purse; she decided she'll just have to check Jake's message later.

"Who was that, dear?" Esme asked Bella gently.

"Elena Gilbert," Bella answered, indifferent.

"She's Katerina Petrova's doppelganger, right?" Alice asked.

Bella flashed a smile, her eyes gleaming with bliss and mischief of some sort as she said, "The very same," and she hit the gas pedal, speeding her way down the road to the house she had purchased, so the boys could change, or rather, so Alice can bark orders at them on fashion.

Tonight's event is nearing, but it still seems far away...

* * *

Tyler bent his head back, screaming in pure agony as the sounds of his bones breaking echoed and resonated along with his shrieks.

"Just let it out, Ty," Hayley encouraged with a bored expression on her face but, in truth, she couldn't stomach watching Tyler like this. After weeks of being with him, she has managed to somehow fall in love with him.

Tyler fell to his knees as he forced the wolf inside of him to burst, causing him to break his own spinal cord.

This continued for a few more seconds until he ended up on all fours, wheezing heavily, unable to continue.

"I... I can't do it..." Tyler whispered in between gasps.

Hayley bent down, stroking his hair.

"You can, Tyler," she said. "You just have to keep trying."

"That very advice is not really helpful," Tyler retorted.

"Then you just have to keep asking yourself; how badly do you really want your freedom from Klaus?"

Tyler allowed himself one lingering look at her, a look filled with lust rather than love. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"There we go," Hayley said proudly before Tyler's eyes glowed yellow and she calmly strode to the gate that divided her and Tyler each time they were attempting to break the sire bond.

"How many more?" one of the males of the pack she was running with asked.

"I don't know, but it's been sixty nine," Hayley informed him. "His transformation is quicker now."

The man flashed a flicker of anger and impatience in his features. "You have to hurry this up, Hayley. We can't stay here for long. I heard that Klaus guy is looking for more werewolves and if we don't start running, he'll catch up to us and we'll turn into that!" He pointed at the gate that led into the cave Tyler was in.

"I know!" Hayley yelled back. "Can you not talk to me like I'm five? I know what I'm doing,"

"Do you really?" He asked with much venom in his voice before turning around and walking away. From the other room, Hayley could hear the growls and barks. She smiled to herself as she her voice echoed around the walls, "Make that seventy."

* * *

"Mayor Lockwood," Stefan greeted Carol when he saw her, sounding flabbergasted but he wasn't really.

"Stefan," Carol greeted back, grabbing a champagne flute from one of the passing servers.

"What a surprise to see you here," he said sarcastically.

"I'm here to protect this town, Stefan. And if the oldest and strongest family of vampires move into town, you welcome them with a smile," she said, downing her drink from the glass.

"Well, I wish you a lot of luck with that," and he, as well, drank from his own flute, lifting his eyebrows in mock agreement.

He was about to say something else when the double doors of the mansion opened and in came a beauty known as Elena Gilbert. He was in awe as he gawked at her. She was wearing a black gown that fell to her knees with glistening sequins decorated all over the fabric. She had black gloves worn that reached up to her elbows to match the gown. Her hair was curled perfectly to compliment the beauty of the dress. As she was removing her golden-coloured shawl, a woman from behind her kindly took it from her. She smiled at her and snapped her head back to the crowd. And all he could think of was... perfection.

She was no Katherine. Or even that Tatia Klaus and Elijah had told him and his brother about.

Elena Gilbert was simply herself.

He shook his head at the thought of his ex-girlfriend's flawless beauty and coolly walked towards her.

"You shouldn't be here," He said as he noticed the sudden jump of her heart which indicated that she was startled.

"Hello to you too, Stefan," she just said, her guard clearly up.

"Surprise, surprise," Damon suddenly said, coming from gid knows where. "Nice tux," he told Stefan, though it was just the sake of being formal. He turned to Elena, "Why are you here?"

"I was invited, Damon," she reminded him though she knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try, right? Before she allowed Damon to even utter out a single word, she offered both her arms, "Shall we?"

Stefan smirked a little as he accepted her extended arm, still trying to push away his undying love for Elena and channeled it all towards his hatred towards Klaus.

Now, both Elena and Stefan looked at Damon expectantly. He finally gave in as he took her arm in his as he sighed and rolled his eyes as he thought to himself;

Oh what the heck? One dance won't hurt.

* * *

"No!" Caroline practically screeched as she threw the dress she considered unappealing enough down.

The little blonde vampire was nowhere near ready. Her hair was messily tied in a bun and she was still dressed in her pink bathrobe. She gazed around her and she groaned. Piles of her past gowns were strewn everywhere.

She sighed as she looked down, thinking she wasn't going to the ball after all.

But then an idea struck her.

Her head snapped up as her eyes was met with the sight of the brown box a Mikaelson had given her.

* * *

"Are you guys done already?" Bella yelled from downstairs, lightly tapping her foot impatiently. They were already fifteen minutes late. Not that it was too late, but she was a Mikaelson, meaning she was naturally punctual.

"Now that Alice actually approved, yes!" Bella's bear of a brother, Emmett, responded.

"Then come down!" Rosalie, who was poised beside her little brunette sister, yelled. She was already dying to see her mate. Even though she already saw him wear almost the same fashion time and time again in the past, it was still like the first time every time she took a gander at him.

"You know, yelling's not necessary," Edward said in his normal tone.

"Then get your asses down here already!" Bella replied wittily.

"Isabella!" Esme said. "Language!"

Bella bit her lip. "Whoops. Sorry, Mom!" she said immediately.

Esme gave her one more look that reminded her so much of her own birth mother. The very one who turned her and her siblings into monsters.

"Haha! Squirt just got herself into trouble!" Emmett mocked as he blurred down, stopping beside Rosalie as he gave her a peck on her forehead.

"Now don't you look dashing," Rosalie commented.

"And you look ravishing," Emmett said back, using a word that seemed out of his level, since he pretty much enjoy the use of language in this century. He bent down and hungrily kissed her lips as Rosalie did the same.

"Eww," Bella said, pretending to shield her eyes. "You guys have plenty of time for that in the ball. Speaking of, we're late for one!"

"Chill, baby sister. We're going," Jasper said as he walked down the stairs, followed by Carlisle then finally, Edward.

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed. "Wait, I got something for all of you." She reached into her purse and pulled out a little string bag with some things inside. She opened it and offered to them. "Go ahead. Pick one," she told them.

Everyone was reluctant. Bella was known to be quite extravagant with her pranks, even Emmett, the self-proclaimed prank master, was scared. But they were sure that Bella wouldn't pull something off with just minutes away from something very important to her. With alert ringing their senses, they each dipped a hand in the black bag one by one, half-expecting for something terrible to happen e.g. spiders, but nothing happened. They did feel a smooth suede kind of fabric on a box. They pulled one fot each and opened the little black boxes, each of them finding one blue ring in it with the Cullen crest on it.

"Err... rings?" Emmett asked as he lifted one up to take a better look at it, even though, technically, he didn't need to.

"Lapis lazuli rings," Bella responded. "Once worn... well, let's just say, you'll turn into a vampire of my kind."

"How were you able to conjure such a thing?" Carlisle asked, astounded by the remarkable feat.

"I just found a witch who was willing to do it," she admitted. "C'mon then, put them on."

They eagerly put the rings on and immediately, they felt warm. Not that they couldn't feel warmth, but they felt the warmth from within them.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalie exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to jump suddenly. Everybody turned to look at her and they found her gawking at a mirror. "I actually have a blush! A real one! And my eyes! Their that purple shade again!" She immediately rushed over to Bella and pulled her in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much, Bella!"

"Anytime, Rose,"

The Cullens shared a laugh and each thanked Bella as well before jumping in their cars which Bella also purchased, buying exact models of the ones they left in Forks.

"Hell yeah! My Jeep!" Emmett had yelled, ecstatic, as he pumped his fist in the air.

Bella smirked as she got in Edward's Volvo the II. She looked at Edward and noticed a frown on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I appreciate the car, Bella, but I want my real one," he admitted and all Bella could do was chuckle at Edward's childish behavior when it came to cars as they drove on to their way to the Mikaelson ball.

* * *

"Elena Gilbert, I presume," a dark haired male approached her and Damon with an evident English accent. Obviously, he was one of the Originals.

"Yes," she responded simply.

He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles as he introduced himself, "Kol Mikaelson."

Not used to people not acknoledging his presence (and he was not liking it one bit), decided to just introduce himself, "Damon Salvatore," he said, offering a hand to the youngest male Mikaelson. When Kol did not move his hand to accept the handshake and just stared at it, Damon awkwardly dropped his hand. He took a good look at Kol and there was a flicker of recognition that sparked in him.

"Have we met before?" He asked, trying to place a finger whether or not he has seen him before.

Kol smirked his infamous Mikaelson smirk. "I've met a lot of people... you don't particularly stand out," and he walked away.

Damon and Elena were left there speechless as they stared after the strutting Mikaelson. Meanwhile, in the mind of Kol, he was thinking;

Shit! He recognized me!

* * *

Klaus was talking to a random woman he found. He wasn't really into the conversation; he just wanted to look decent. For a second, he let his eyes wander to the entrance and prayed that his little blonde beauty would come in already.

As if his prayer had been heard and answered, Caroline walked in. The moment she did, he savoured the spectacle.

To his surprise, she was wearing the dress he had bought for her. He knew Caroline liked blue and that the color conplimented her skin very well, so it was a perfect choice.

He did not bother ending the conversation with the woman. He just made a move towards her. He didn't even think of it. It was like she was a magnet pulling him in.

"Good evening," he greeted her politely.

"I need a drink," was her response and she walked away from him.

Klaus smiled, it was genuine. He was just glad his little blonde beauty came.

Caroline took a champagne flute and downed it, remembering that Klaus was the bad guy and trying to ignore the fact that he looked totally hot.

* * *

Rebekah, on the other hand, was busy thinking of ways to hurt Elena in ways that could destroy her. And she knew just what to attack; her humanity... emotions... feelings. The only problem was, indeed, she knew who to target, but was already scolded once by Elijah not to do so.

So she would enlist help from someone she knew who would help.

Kol. Her big brother.

"Crushing on the football player, I see," a voice said from behind. She needn't look as she already knew who it was.

"Just a day out of your box and already, you know who is who?" Rebekah asked.

"I do my research," Kol answered cockily. "Why him?"

"Not my type at all, Kol. But he's Elena's friend... I need to make her suffer for what she did to me. I am hoping you will help your baby sister out."

"Oh please. Klara was the only sister I considered as the baby sister. You're more of a brat of a sister." He said jokingly, earning a glare from Rebekah before smirking fully. "But I'm in."

Rebekah smiled back at her brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," another voice from behind them said.

The siblings though didn't bother looking back.

"And why is that?" Rebekah said ignorantly.

"Because I will never allow that."

Recognition dawned both the Originals' faces and they turned around. Right before their eyes was their youngest sibling... Klarabelah.

"Klara?" Rebekah gasped.

"Is it really you, Klara?" Kol asked disbelievingly.

"The one and only," she answered, curtsying formally. "Hello again, dear brother and sister. Missed me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! Please review and tell me what you think! PM me if you have any questions!**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Well, here we go again with my new story. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, is following it, reviewing it and reading it!**

**Again a shout out to both twerri02 (like I said, if ya haven't read her stories, ditch this story and go to hers! They're a thousand times better than mine!) and to MyaLuv4ever. I love both of these girls! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

"Where in the world have you been?!" The blonde Mikaelson demanded the brunette one, but pulled her in for a tight embrace anyway; as if she were afraid someone was going to rip her little sister away from her, or that she was having another wonderful yet seemingly realistic dream.

"Around," the brunette answered, chuckling.

"And you didn't bother contacting us?" Rebekah asked, hurt edging her voice.

"Whatever," Bella answered tiredly. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Why are you talking funny?" Kol asked, referring to her American accent rather than the accent they were using which was called English, to bring attention to himself. Like the older Salvatore brother, he dislikes not being noticed.

"Oh come now, brother dearest. We live in the States. Having an accent brings too much attention," she replied, letting her real accent flow, savoring it. She took a step back to take a good luck at her brother. "My, Kol. Don't you look-"

Kol cut her off. "Handsome?" He said, causing Rebekah to roll her eyes at his pride.

"Too much," Bella said. "A hundred and fifty years and you still look good, brother."

"When have I not, sister?" Kol asked playfully.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm going to find Nik. I miss my half-brother," and without any further words, she was off to find the hybrid.

"I can't believe she's really back," Rebekah said and all Kol could do was nod. She shook her head to focus and immediately turned to Kol. "What did she mean by 'a hundred and fifty years'?" She demanded him.

Kol stiffened but laughed it off. "Oh you know how she is," and before Rebekah could respond, Kol said, "I'm going to get a drink. Maybe I'll claim the first dance with our sister, before any other gents who can't keep their manhood to themselves gets any ideas." And he walked away as well, leaving Rebekah confused.

Both of them, however, unaware that their eldest brother was closely listening to their conversation and he himself was greatly astonished.

* * *

_What am I going to do?_

This was what kept running through Finn's mind.

He felt like he was torn with only two options.

Either forget his entire plan of ridding the world with the abominations known as vampires with his mother. Or go ahead with the said plan and forget his own plans of protecting his little sister.

What to do? What to do?

The moment he heard the voice of his dear sister, he felt like he couldn't believe it. He had to see her himself. After all, to see is to believe. And the moment he saw her, love for his family crept back into his heart. But was that enough to really stop him? Enough to cease the scheme?

He sighed as he downed of what remains of his alcohol, enjoying the burning down his throat while it lasted before standing up. He clicked his tongue once and headed upstairs, to where his mother was preparing.

* * *

Niklaus was at the bar, where he was yet again drinking scotch - screw the girly drinks! - trying to think of ways to impress Caroline when someone conveniently decided to interrupt.

"Bad time?" the voice said.

_Oh good lord_, he thought. _Not another one drooling for my attention._ "It is, in fact. So why don't you find yourself another person to chit chat with. As you can see, I am in no mood for company," he said, asking the bartender to pour him some more scotch.

"Oh but dear brother, you're in a ball. You're bound to have someone start a conversation with you. Besides, it's been over a thousand years. Don't you miss you little sister?"

Klaus was stunned. The voice... It sounded a bit like his sister's... Ara... He turned around swiftly and the moment he saw her, he was even more astounded.

Right before him was his dear little sister. He stared at her, relishing the spectacle.

She was wearing a red dress that was quite old-fashioned, and seemed horribly familiar. Some parts of her hair was braided and the rest was straight, a few strands falling at the side of her face to frame it. She was wearing makeup, though it was only a little and seemed natural. Klaus finally recognized the dress and remembered it as a dress Rebekah used to wear and that she gave Ara. **(A/N: I suck at describing timeless outfits. For more details on the dress, just remember what Rebekah wore when she first met Alexander that has a few modern modifications. Thanks!)**

"Ara," Klaus said lovingly as he advanced towards his sister. Since Ara didn't show any signs of hesitation, he immediately pulled her into a hug, hardly believing that his baby sister Ara was really here.

"I take it you miss me," she said, muffled by Niklaus' coat.

He ignored that and said. "Where have you been?" Klaus asked.

"You know, that's the same thing Rebekah said to me," the brunette said, pretending to be amused.

"Answer me."

"You don't scare me, Nik."

"I wasn't trying to scare you, Ara," Klaus said.

"Whatever," she said, just how any other teenager in this century would say.

"So, are you going to tell me where you have been for almost a millennium, or shall I make assumptions?" Klaus said, smirking a little.

"Assume all you want, Nik. The places I've been through are in places you've never even dreamed of."

"Possibly because I've already conquered them."

There he goes again. Proving to everyone that he was the alpha male, the leader, the conqueror, the king of the world… but to Bella… indeed, she knew how horrible her brother was – well, at least, people told her about it – but the thing is, she has never seen it herself. And now, just by how Klaus was talking, she knew the rumors were true: her beloved big brother was fading… fading fast. But she knew he was still in there.

She was holding on to the fact that her big brother was still there…

"Bella?" Both the siblings heard someone say, and the voice made the both of them smile, though one of them was horribly confused.

_Who's Bella?_ The hybrid thought as his eyes swept across the room until they locked onto his favorite blonde.

Rebekah was not going to be happy once she hears that she wasn't his favorite anymore.

Caroline quickly ran toward his brunette sister – well, as quickly as she could run in those heels – and wrapped her arms around her.

Now this was getting beyond confusing.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" Caroline squealed as she pushed Bella away, holding her at arm's length to take a good look at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Care. You do, too," she turned around and looked at Klaus. "You have good taste, brother. I never knew you did."

With one more hug, shared between the two girls (and a promise from his Ara to visit his Caroline) and then another hug between the siblings, Bella left without another word, leaving Klaus asking,

_What just happened?_

* * *

"Mother," Finn said as he entered the room prepared for the ritual.

"Finn," Esther said, putting down whatever it was she was holding and quickly replaced it with sage. She muttered a spell and slowly, the tip of the tied sage blackened and smoke was emitted.

"Are we now allowed to speak freely, Mother?" Finn asked.

"Yes," she replied, putting down the sage on an ash tray. "Is there something wrong, son?"

Finn's face hardened, decision still unclear. He glanced at a mirror at the far end of the room's corner and saw himself. And suddenly, it was all clear to him.

"Klarabelah is back."

* * *

Elena had been waiting in the study of the Mikaelson mansion, waiting patiently. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back down there, and find Bella, if she came that is. Her patience being tested was put to an end when she heard footsteps nearing her. She turned around and wasn't surprised to see Damon at the doorway.

"I got your text," he said, looking concerned. "What are we doing here?"

Elena cocked her head to the side and looked nervous. She was about to say something, but something made Damon realize that this was a trap, only he realized too late because his brother came blurring in.

Stefan took a good hold of Damon and snapped his spinal cord, effectively killing him, doing it while Elena was gaping at Stefan and Damon's temporary dead body in horrified shock. She had seen things like this happen again and again after she had knowledge of the supernatural world, but every time she witnessed, it was like it was still new to her. She _was_ human, after all.

"Well, you better hurry up," Stefan told Elena, who was still eyeing Damon worriedly. "Big brother over here won't be dead for long."

Elena nodded and she braced herself. She had to do this so she had to put on her brave face. She walked around the brothers and out the study. She wanted to look back, but it was still too painful too so much as glance at Stefan.

She still loved him.

She sighed as she thought,

_Let's get this over with._

Meanwhile, Stefan, who was still left in the study, was looking intently at Damon. With his emotions still sort of off, he just looked at Damon. Yes there was remorse that he was somehow feeling, but it wasn't enough for him to feel _that_ sorry for him. Why? He was angry that his brother was slowly taking his girlfriend away from him. Well, _ex-girlfriend._

And he didn't like it one bit.

Of course he was jealous of this _connection_ that Elena and Damon seemed to have mysteriously formed. So, giving one glance at Damon, he said, "I won't let you steal Elena from me," he said and he walked away.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Esther inquired. Suddenly her plan is coming to place, and she didn't even need to lift a finger.

"Yes. She just talked to Rebekah and Kol," Finn confirmed.

"Well then we must prepare. The Petrova doppelganger is present as well?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Perfect."

Three raps on the door and she smiled. "That would be the girl," she said.

Finn nodded once and proceeded to open the door. As soon as he did, he found himself face-to-face with the Original Doppelganger's descendant. He took note of her features; she looked different from Tatiana Petrova. Tatia looked cold-hearted, ignorant, manipulative and annoying. A true harlot to her very core. This one, however, Elena Gilbert, seemed much more kind, open-minded, sweet and innocent. But he knew he should stop thinking of such. He should not feel guilt. They needed this girl to finish the ritual. But he did admit, her life as a doppelganger must have been hard.

He didn't say anything. He just gestured for her to come in. She nodded and gave him a warm smile before she complied. When she was in, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

_This is for the best_, he thought.

Meanwhile, inside, Elena was still bracing herself. She was just a few feet away from the woman who started and created the line of vampires. If she could do that, heaven knows what else she was capable of.

Esther remained indifferent. Yes, this girl was no more than an innocent victim who was caught up in all of this, but she had no other choice. So she kept a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Elena. I know you must have a million questions for me."

* * *

"Great, we have no idea who everyone is and Bella left us all alone here. Just perfect," Alice said as she downed the champagne given to them by one of the servers. She had to admit, champagne was good. The boys, too, reveled in their new ability to drink something other than animal blood, but now they seemed to want to drink something heavier, with the exception of Carlisle.

"Oh just find someone and mingle," Rosalie said, not really bother by the fact that they were abandoned by Bella. She was just glad she had a second chance at being human. Well, at least, _feel_ human.

"You're some new faces around here," a male said, approaching the Cullen family. "I mean, we already have enough new faces in one day."

The black-haired man smirked and looked at the group. He scanned at each of the faces, already formulating names for them e.g. Little Pixie, Beauty Queen, Bulky Steroid guy, Stefan the Second… by the time he was trying to think of a name for the blonde dude, he was slowly regaining some memories… with that very blonde.

"Major Jasper Whitlock?" He said, shocked.

Jasper was equally as stunned as the blue-eyed man. Then memories slowly slammed into his mind as well.

"Captain Damon Salvatore?" He breathed and unconsciously walked toward him, a smile suddenly plastered to his face. "Wow," he remarked as they shook hands.

"Wow, indeed. Look at us, living and breathing creatures of the supernatural. How've you been, Major?"

"I go by Jasper now. Civil War's been put behind us for over a century and a half. And I've been good. And you?"

"Pissed actually," he admitted.

"And pray tell me it wasn't your brother again."

"Half of it. He snapped my spine."

"And the other half?" Jasper asked, curious, since he knew Damon wouldn't answer if he'd ask why Stefan snapped his spine in the first place. It was unusual to hear someone say it, but since they were supernatural, not so weird.

"His girlfriend. Well, his girlfriend slowly becoming mine."

"Oh please tell me this isn't the new doppelganger." Jasper asked and Damon's silence – and proud smirk – confirmed it.

"Damon Salvatore?" Emmett asked. "Isn't he the brother of that ripper dude… the Ripper Monetary…"he waved his wand in the air as he weaved through his thoughts until he snapped his fingers. "Stefan Salvatore."

"Am I really not known on my own?" Damon asked, feigning hurt.

"You are. Seriously, Damon? Katherine?" Jasper said.

"What are you talking about?" Damon questioned, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Opening up the tomb under the church and releasing twenty six vampires in an attempt to free that bitch? That kinda news flies… fast."

"Jasper," Esme said urgently. "Language."

"Sorry, Mom," Jasper said apologetically, causing Damon to laugh.

"So, Jazz here is a mama's boy," Damon remarked, leading Emmett to guffaw.

"Who _exactly_ is this?" Edward asked. "We know you're Damon Salvatore, and apparently you're… reputation, but who _are_ you to Jasper?"

Jasper and Damon shared a look before looking back at Edward a.k.a. Jasper's brother a.k.a. Stefan the Second, both beaming as Jasper answered,

"Let's rewind this. This is Damon Salvatore. And he is my best friend."

* * *

Bella went out to get some air. She had to say, meeting your family after almost a thousand years again was especially hard. What she said earlier about the Cullens being her family now… she was taking it back. She wanted her birth family as well, but the Cullens have shed some light when she needed it.

Was it possible to bring them together?

Maybe...

Alice, Rosalie and Rebekah could get close and bond.

Kol could hit it off very nicely with Emmett and Jasper.

Esme and Esther could both act as her mothers and be friends as well.

Carlisle, Finn and Elijah would most likely be close.

And her two favorite brothers from the two families, Nik and Edward… Both were artists, one was gifted with fine art and the other with music…

What the hell was she thinking?

No, there was no way that could happen…

That was not so possible.

In fact, it was just plain impossible.

Her phone vibrated from her purse. At times like this, she just wished she didn't have the super hearing and stuff. She tried her best to ignore it, but it was getting really annoying for her so she just sighed and gave in.

_Please don't be Jacob._

She didn't bother looking at the screen to see who was calling her. She just pressed on the green button and held it to her ear.

"What?" She asked, straight to the point.

"What happened to being polite, girl? I thought Mikaelsons were supposed to be well-mannered?"

She huffed in irritation. "What do you want?"

"You're my daughter. I have to check up on you once in a while."

"I am not your daughter, Mikael," she hissed. "You made that very clear."

"Are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes. Just like you told me."

"Excellent. I'll be joining you soon."

"Whatever."

"See you in a few hours, Klarabelah."

The call ended before she could press 'end'. A smile slowly made its way to her face.

Her plan was working.

"If everyone could gather, please…" she heard her dear brother Elijah said.

_I guess it's time for the traditional dance._


	7. AN

**NO NO NO NO! **

**I'M SORRY. I CAN'T UPDATE ANY OF THE OTHER STORIES TODAY. I AM DEVASTATED AND MOURNING AND GRIEVING. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I'M TYPING RIGHT NOW. **

**MY FAVORITE MUSICAL COMEDY TELEVISION SHOW'S MALE LEAD WAS FOUND DEAD EARLIER TODAY. CORY MONTEITH. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND I JUST CAN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF HIM TODAY. I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T WRITE BECAUSE OF THE DEPRESSION. **

**I KNOW THIS MAY SEEM SILLY TO YOU, BUT IT ISN'T TO ME. MY CONDOLENCES TO HIS FAMILY AND THE GLEE CAST!**

**MAY YOU REST IN PEACE, CORY...**


	8. Chapter Six

**A/N: Well, here we go again with my new story. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites, is following it, reviewing it and reading it!**

**Again a shout out to both twerri02 (like I said, if ya haven't read her stories, ditch this story and go to hers! They're a thousand times better than mine!) and to MyaLuv4ever. I love both of these girls! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Elena stood there motionless, taking in the living and breathing form of the Original Witch who was the very person who started the blood-feeding species known as vampires.

"Please sit," Esther encouraged, gesturing towards the leather couch.

"Thank you," Elena mumbled politely, not letting courtesy slip her, as she inched towards the padded furniture. She fixed her elegant gown before plopping down. As soon as she was settled, Esther took the remaining space but as distant as possible from the young doppelganger of Tatia Petrova, to let the human know that she bore no ill will.

Elena, taking advantage of the situation, decided it was high time to fire her questions away.

"How are you still alive?" She asked, perplexed. The saying '_curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back'_ rang clearly in her ears. "Are you a ghost?"

"Not exactly. It was Ayanna," Esther answered without any sign of hesitation, showing that she will answer anything she asks, provided she will do her bidding. "She was a close friend of mine; a fellow witch as well. When I died, she preserved my body with a spell."

"Ayanna…" Elena echoed, tasting the familiar word as it rolled off her tongue.

"She's a direct descendant of your friend Bonnie," Esther said, causing Elena's face to twist into an expression of realization as it dawned on her.

"So that's why it was only her and her mom who could open the casket."

"Yes. They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side."

Elena blinked once from the newly-given information. She decided to go on a different route.

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" She inquired.

"Nature's way of punishing me of turning my family into vampires," Esther answered in a dead-panned tone, her face was nothing but a thick mask of expressionless as she continued," But there is a way for me to undo the evil I have created."

The human doppelganger's eyes widened, a glint of both understanding and ecstasy glistened in them.

"You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" She asked, her head was already trying to look for ideas how Esther was going to do that.

_Maybe with a spell or something…_ She thought to herself.

"One thing at a time, Elena Gilbert. I simply need your help."

Esther gave the girl an all-knowing look before rising from the couch. She glided to the back of the desk where everything needed for the ritual was already prepared. Esther smiled, grateful for Finn's willingness to assist her.

Elena was now on her feet as well. She simply disregarded her aching feet as they protested to let her sit down because of her five-inch stilettos heels. She waited patiently for the mother of the Originals to finish whatever it was she was doing and give her answers.

A thick and tense cloud of silence swirled around them, mostly concentrating on Elena, as the Original Witch made herself busy with daggers, flames, burned sage and incantations. The deafening silence was becoming more and more uncomfortable for the human (since silence isn't really Elena's strong point, thanks to growing up with Caroline), then when Esther finally broke the ice, she heaved a sigh.

"I understand that both my daughters have shared the story of my family," Esther said as she lit a candle. "How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"Bella said you did it to protect them… from the werewolves," Elena responded.

_Bella,_ Esther thought to herself. Has her youngest child hidden from her by changing her identity? Nonetheless, Klarabelah was here anyway.

"It's true," she said as she poured liquor into a glass goblet. "And in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

_Speaking of Klaus…_

"How are you going to kill him?" Elena asked curiously. "He's immortal."

Esther dropped everything she was doing and stared right into the Gilbert's doe eyes. "It will take time. Magic. And your assistance."

Elena cocked her head to one side. She forgot that Esther mentioned that she requested for her help.

"What do I need to do?"

"My children and everyone else think I have organized this ball to celebrate out reunion but in truth, I gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from a doppelganger." When Elena shifted her weight to one foot uneasily, Esther reassured her, "Only a drop. The essence will be in the champagne toast later this evening." Esther took one of the long slender daggers and wiped along the edges. "Will you do it? Or shall I?"

Elena grimaced. She wasn't scared about pricking her finger, but of course, she was human. Fear was a natural instinct, so yeah, maybe she wasn't scared, but she was feeling nervous. She strode to the witch and removed one of her gloves. She offered her hand to Esther. Esther did not waste any time. She quickly took her hand and pierced her skin, making Elena wince. She settled down the dagger on the table and put the bleeding finger directly above the glass containing alcohol. The sound of the soft pitter patter in the glass and the spreading color of red in it indicated that drops of blood had already fallen. Elena withdrew her hand and put back the glove, letting her finger bleed if it still was. She'll just have to let it clot later on.

"Elijah is more suspicious of the others, so he may need more persuasion." Esther said as she lifted the goblet and let the liquid inside to stir with the movements of her hand. "But all of them must drink at the toast to be linked as one."

Elena's head snapped up and she met the gaze of Esther. "What do you mean _linked as one_?"

You said yourself Klaus can't be killed, but tonight's spell will link all of my children, so if one goes… they all go."

"What?" She breathed.

Oh god no…

"I love my family, Elena but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them."

If Elena's lower jaw could drop to the floor, then it would have.

She didn't want all of them to go. That was never her intention. All she wanted was Klaus gone. Period.

But…

She didn't want Elijah to die. He was the most civilized one out of the others. She hasn't really taken the time to get to know the others, Kol and Finn, but she knew that Elijah was the one with morality and chivalry.

And Bella…

Bella was one of her best friends. Sure, she was the sister of the devil himself, but she never did anything to hurt her right? In fact, she even did not allow anyone to contact her in case her brother found her…

Then suddenly, she was struck with a memory.

_See you at the ball._ Bella said through the phone before hanging up.

Oh god no!

Bella was here in the ball!

* * *

"Ouch man," Emmett said, putting a hand on his chest as he feigned hurt. "I thought _I_ was your best friend."

"You'll survive," Jasper chuckled, clapping a hand on Emmett's back once. He faced the black haired vampire and said, "Well, since the family has now met you, I think it's your time to meet them."

Damon, who was trying very hard to reserve a very colorful use of language which he was not used to, just nodded politely. Well, as much as politely as he could manage.

Jasper gestured towards the blonde male who looked like the leader. "This is Carlisle. He's our father and the leader of our coven." He motioned towards the female with a heart-shaped heart who Damon can't think of a nickname for because of the motherly look she had on her face that reminded him of his own mother. "This is Esme. She's Carlisle's wife and our mother."

Jasper continued this until for everyone in the family, with Damon adding nicknames for them to himself.

Alice, Jasper's wife. _Pixie._

Emmett, Jasper's elder brother. _Bulky steroid guy._

Rosalie, Jasper _twin_ and wife of Emmett. _Beauty queen bimbo._

And lastly, Edward, Jasper's youngest brother._ Yep, definitely Stefan the Second._

"There's one more," Jasper informed Damon.

Damon looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me, one more? You guys already passed the freaking Mikaelsons for having more members in the family, and now you're telling me there's one more?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, trying to ignore Damon's comment by looking around them, hoping he'd catch sight of his sister, but he didn't, so he faced Damon again. "She's the youngest, but she flew off somewhere."

"Lemme guess, she's his wife," Damon speculated, jabbing his thumb in Edward's direction.

Edward had a disgusted look on his face as he answered, "No, she's not my wife and never will she be. She's my _sister_."

"Okay man, I was just assuming, since all you guys were married." Damon said. "I gotta meet this sister of yours. She hot?"

"Don't even think about it," Edward said menacingly, obviously trying to protect her.

"And don't you have that human doppelganger who's apparently _Stefan's girlfriend becoming yours?"_ Jasper asked him.

"Maybe," Damon responded. "Speaking of doppelgangers, I have to look for the human one." He punched Jasper's arm playfully. "See ya, man," He said and walked away, his head snapping back and forth as he hopelessly looked for Elena.

Jasper advanced towards his wife, kissed her cheek and said, "Well, at least one of us knows some of the people here."

* * *

Klaus was just walking around with a champagne flute at hand, not really wanting to talk to anyone, when he caught sight of his beauty, Caroline Forbes.

"Hello, Caroline," he said as he walked towards her.

She put on a forced smile. "Hello, Klaus. What is it that you want?"

"Should there be reason for me to want to start a conversation with you, love? From what I heard, you don't mind talking to anybody," he said, hoping it would make her say something, even though it would mean a long lecture how evil he was or something along that line. He didn't mind it when she talked, he just really liked the sound of her voice and feisty attitude she possessed.

"Yeah, about that," She slowly turned to him unwillingly. "I only talk to people that I like and from what I heard, your reputation isn't worth my time. And terrorizing my friends or killing innocent people aren't really the subjects that I would like to talk about."

"Then how about we skip those matters and move on to a new one, like how ravishing you look in that dress," he smirked as he watched those blue eyes try to think of an explanation.

"I didn't have time to shop," she said as an alibi, but all it sounded like was a poor excuse.

"Well, I'm glad to have made the situation easier for you," he said, doing his best to make himself at least tolerable.

"I'm going to go find Matt," she said and left abruptly.

_At least we had a quite decent chat,_ he thought to himself.

_Think of Tyler, think of Tyler, think of Tyler!_ was what she was thinking to herself, pushing back the thought of his mesmerizing blue eyes and ridiculously sexy smirk.

* * *

"Why?" Hayley asked, a little sad but more on mad and annoyed.

"Because I have to," Tyler answered as he was putting on his jacket over his hoodie.

"But you haven't finished breaking the sire bond!" She pointed out.

"Maybe it's enough and I can go back to... Florida," he didn't even know why he had told her he came from Florida. Sure, his intention was to really lie about his home, but he didn't know why Florida was what popped into his mind when he lied.

"You can't! Look," she spun him around so that he was facing her fully. "If you go back, you'll be back to your old self, sure. But you'll still be a little bit loyal to Klaus. We have to keep doing this until it is completely broken."

"Alright, tell me, Hayley," he said, cupping her chin to make her look at him straight in the eye. "How many times?"

"You can't compel me."

"I wasn't trying to compel you. I was simply asking a question."

"Eighty-two," she answered, their lips just a few inches apart.

"That's good enough to me," he said but he didn't move a muscle.

"But you can't leave. Just... at least make it to a hundred, then you can go."

"Do you not realize that these transformations are hell for me?" He asked.

"I do, okay? I do. I really do. But look at it this way, you transform much quicker and less painfully now. When it's completely gone, you can pack up your stuff and go."

Tyler considered it for a second before looking into her eyes again.

"Alright, just to a hundred," he said before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

He paced back and forth, his cellular device on his ear, waiting impatiently for her to pick up the damned phone.

"What?" was the answer he got when the ringing stop.

He looked puzzled, smirking a bit at the sound of her voice.

"What happened to being polite, girl? I thought Mikaelsons were supposed to be well-mannered?"

She heard him sigh in annoyance, which made him feel a little poignant. Just a little. "What do you want?"

"You're my daughter," he said, sounding a little affectionate which he surprised him himself. "I have to check up on you once in a while."

"I am not your daughter, Mikael," she growled at him through the phone. "You made that very clear."

He winced. He hated it when she kept on reminding him that. He didn't know what he was doing when he did those things to her, he was a newly transformed vampire. Usually, a newly-created vampire has heightened emotions, so he didn't mean to do any of that. He was just confused, angry and overwhelmed.

He also hated the fact that she called him by his first name.

Not wanting to dwell on past events, he asked, "Are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes. Just like you told me."

"Excellent. I'll be joining you soon."

"Whatever."

"See you in a few hours, Klarabelah," he pressed the 'end' button and put the phone back in the pocket of his suit.

"So… are we going?" The gangly seventeen year old boy said impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Mikael answered. "We are. Go get the car, we are leaving now." He instructed the boy.

"Which one?" The teenager asked.

"Just choose one and we leave. Preferably something bigger than the Volvo."

"But that's a rad car!" He complained, but it wasn't the car he really wanted to pick.

"Just go, we can't be late for this ball."

"Great, so we're going to some suit and tie event and only one of us is wearing it."

"Henrik, my patience is running thin."

His son rolled his eyes and picked his back pack as he walked to the garage. "I'm picking the Cadillac EXT, I'm bringing my bike along."

"Anything that will make us leave faster," Mikael said as Henrik closed the door to the garage.

He could not wait to see his family again to pursue his mission.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun dun dun! Shocking? I know! To know about the recent events of the late actor, Cory Monteith, is devastating and it still stings… but I used the suggestion of what one of my readers of channeling my depression to my writing. So when I thought about Henrik, I was like aww… they didn't give him any justice… So I… made Mikael do something and resurrect him. Why, when and how was he resurrected? Answers will be revealed soon! For now, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I know, I know. I know I said I was supposed to update Necessary Sacrifices first, but I really love this story. And shifting from an injured Bella, to a mischievous one to a stubborn vampire one is hard. xD**

**Don't worry. I'll update Necessary Sacrifices soon. **

**How many of you guys are Beauty and the Beast fans here? Lately, I've been thinking about making a Twilight/Beauty and the Beast crossover. Support, guys?**

**Oh and did I mention that last 4th of August was my birthday? :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"If everyone could gather, please," Elijah began, addressing to the now gathering crowd. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us." He took a quick glance at his siblings who were poised behind him. He just wish his two youngest siblings were there in their positions as well. He shook off the thought and kept the smile plastered on his face, making it sure it doesn't look forced. He brought his attention back to the crowd as he saw his mother walking down the steps. "You know, whenever my mother," he gestured towards her. "brings our family together like this… it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance…"

Damon kept his eyes on the witch as he watched her look over the crowd with a sense of authority. If the bit– he meant _witch_, was here, then where the hell was Elena? She better not hurt Elena, or it won't be Klaus shoving a hand through her chest cavity.

He was nowhere paying attention to the speaking Mikaelson; all he was hearing were dance, century, waltz, partner and ballroom. Before he knew it, people were pushing past him and questions of "Will you be my partner?" were being exchanged.

He didn't give a crap about some dance. Okay… maybe he did, but just a little. If he were to dance some old school waltz, he better find his partner.

"Damon," someone from behind him whispered and tugged on his elbow. His lips turned into a hard line as he turned around, faced with those beautiful doe eyes that he so cherished.

"Where the hell have you been?" He rasped. "Why did you team up with Stefan to kill me huh? So you can meet with the Original Witch?" He took in a deep breath before he continued. "Was I not clear this morning?"

"I was invited," Elena stated firmly.

"You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den!"

"Why so that you can stop me?"

"Yes!"

Elena tilted her head a little to make her point.

Damon looked down to think for a moment when he smelled something.

"Why do I smell your blood?" He asked before his eyes widened. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing, Damon!" Elena harshly whispered back. "Can you just drop it?"

He released a sigh and forced a smirk. He offered a hand to her and said, "It would be rude not to dance you know."

Elena glanced at the extended hand and smiled as she played along. She took his hand and curtseyed a little. "It _is_ tradition." And with that, they headed for the ballroom, unknowing that Stefan was near the bar watching them.

* * *

"Bekah," Kol called after his sister as he found her walking to the ballroom with her date, the quarterback. She turned around swiftly and met gazes with Kol as he was rapidly catching up to her at human speed, which she knew was maddening for him.

When he finally reached her, he wasted no opportunity to ask, "Have you seen Klara anywhere?"

"No, not recently," she replied. "Can I go now?"

Kol scowled at her but made no snarky comment. He walked away and looked around for her. He meant it when he said he was to claim the first dance with his youngest sibling. It was his instinct to be protective of her. And now, because of that instinct, his mind was now clouded with doubt.

What if something had happened to her?

What if someone did something to her?

What if?

What if?

Everyone knew one of the absolute strengths Kol had was girls. Who knew that his very weakness was one girl?

He gave up reluctantly, knowing that it would be ridiculous that something might've happened to her, or that someone would be foolish enough to do something to her and even if someone did, she would be able to protect herself... right?

So he grabbed a random woman, worked his charm and just like that, he had a dance partner.

* * *

"Have you seen Bella?" Edward asked his family, straining to find her from the sea of nicely dressed people.

"Nope, sorry bro," Emmett said as he clapped a hand on his little brother's back.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Alice squealed as she pulled Jasper's hand to the ballroom.

Rosalie, who was just as enthusiastic as Alice but wasn't as active, nudged on Emmett's elbow.

"Do we really have to, Rosie?" Emmett asked childishly.

"Yes," Rosalie responded and pulled Emmett as well. As they were headed there, Edward caught Emmett mouthing the words _help me_ at him. He smirked at him and he only received a glare back.

"Shall we dance?" Carlisle asked Esme in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"We shall," Esme answered, accepting Carlisle's hand as they walked towards the room the rest of his family had already gone to.

Edward desperately looked around but there was still no sign of her. He was about to give up when she suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Dear brother, you look sad," she remarked as she hugged him a little. "What's gotten you all dull?"

"I was just looking for you," Edward answered, putting on his crooked smile that his sister loved. "Would you give me the highest honor of sharing a dance with me, Ms. Mikaelson?"

"Of course, Mr. Cullen," Bella giggled. He bent down and kissed her hair as he wound an arm around her waist as they now headed for the ballroom themselves.

Bella looked down for a moment and memories of the same sign of affection shown by her other brothers from her birth family flashed in her mind. Now that she was under the same roof with all of her family, she couldn't help but still think about the possibilities of bringing the two families together.

_Impossible_, that tiny voice of pure doubt at back of her mind sneered.

* * *

Everyone was already positioned in their rightful places with their rightful partners. Well, most of them had their rightful partners.

The music began playing and everyone on the dance floor had already began dancing. Elegant and regal movements were witnessed by the people on the sidelines as the dancers exhibited them. Since most of them were vampires, they were almost perfect and almost not a step out of place. It was only the humans who were ruining the flawlessness.

"You look stunning," Damon said. "If it isn't obvious."

Elena gave him a look. "Thank you," she responded, offering a small genuine smile of gratitude.

Meanwhile, Klaus was admiring how the blue dress was complimenting her skin very nicely. Caroline, however found this really creepy and demanded for him to stop.

"Sorry, love," Klaus said, smirking innocently. "You really do look exquisite."

"Thanks," Caroline said bitterly, but even Klaus detected the tiny hint of lingering happiness.

As more moves were traded between them, Klaus couldn't help but comment, "You're quite the dancer."

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, she answered in a voice that she was sure made herself sound like she didn't care, "I've had training." She allowed herself the tiniest form of a smirk. "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

Klaus looked her, a longing look that when Caroline looked at him, she couldn't bring herself to scold him for looking at her like that. Instead, she was captured by his heavy, mesmerizing and alluring gaze that held hers. He answered, "I know."

Bella and Edward, on the other hand, were dancing beautifully, almost rivaling the perfect movements of Klaus and Caroline, but they were a tad better than the young blonde and the hybrid.

She couldn't help but smirk when she heard gasps from the second born, Elijah. Of course he was shocked. She still hadn't talked to him to address her presence.

"K-Klarabelah?" He said in a hushed whisper. "Is that really... you, Klara?"

Bella, being a vampire and an old one at that, was able to pick up the words, which the music had absorbed. Her beaming face grew more pronounced. As Edward twirled her around, Bella answered quite snarkily, "Brother dearest, if you leave your jaw open like that, your partner is going to be in shock when a a bug flies in it," she answered.

Elijah soon realized his mouth was indeed open. He snapped it shut and rolled his eyes. All the creatures of the supernatural who were granted with the ability of super hearing all heard her and snickered, leading to the humans, Elena, Matt and Mayor Lockwood, to ask what was so funny.

"That's my girl," Kol boasted, beaming with pride, it was all over his mind that it was he who taught her the ropes. When Bella glanced at him, he winked at her. "But who is that gent who thinks he has the right to dance with my baby sister?" He said with hostility.

His voice was so venomous that Edward flinched, causing him to ruin the perfection of their dance. Bella's other brothers, Elijah, Niklaus and Finn, looked in their sister's direction, as well as Rebekah and glowered at the bronze-haired man who they thought wanted to take advantage of her.

Before Bella was even able to make a smart-assed reply, everyone changed partners.

Elena was dazed when she was spun around by Damon and was caught in the arms of the man she once loved. Hard emerald green eyes met wide brown doe eyes, they began allowing their bodies to move to the rhythm of the music.

"He dances," Elena commented, keeping a grin on her face as little as possible. "And I didn't even have to beg."

"Oh Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here, so I couldn't say no," Stefan replied. Shortly after that, they just embraced the silence between them. Neither of them were aware that both of them were just savoring each other's company while it lasted.

"What are you doing?" Caroling hissed at Matt. "Why are you here with the she-devil?"

"What was I supposed to say? No?" The blonde human said, his voice sounding in between the barrier of hurt and confusion. "And why the hell are you with Klaus?"

Her eyes narrowed, scowling at... something since her sight wasn't fixated on anything, remembering that Klaus, the manifestation of evil himself, was her date to the stupid ball. Trying to forget the fact how totally attractive he looked (especially when he was staring intently into her eyes, as if his piercing gaze was boring into her soul), she said, "Ugh, don't even get me started."

"Well, hello there, beautiful," the blue eyed vampire said in his usual voice which he thinks oozes charm, which in Bella's opinion, totally does.

Bella, squealing defiantly inside, kept her cool on and said as she smirked, "Ah, the famous Damon Salvatore."

Damon blinked once. So, if she knew him, then obviously, she was a creature of the night and predator of blood herself. He composed himself in no time. "So, she knows me. Only one wrinkle to that: I don't know you."

Bella grew sad when he said that, but nonetheless, she made sure she would not allow a single drop of sadness show through the cracks. Instead she asked cheerily, "Why don't you take a guess?"

Damon's head hung to one side slightly as he let his eyes trail up and down to absorb in her appearance. "Obviously, you're new in town and since you pretty much arrived the same time as my old friend whom I haven't seen in a while and as if him mentioning a sister and all that, then I'm guessing you're with Jasper Whitlock, or whatever his name is now."

"Jasper Hale, actually. Our family is called the Cullen clan," Bella answered.

"Never heard of that family before. Speaking of families, how do you know the Mikaelsons?"

Bella smirked as she replied, "We go a long way back."

Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah were discreetly smirking as well, already convinced that their little sister, Klarabelah is indeed back and their family can be whole again.

"Who are you and why are you dancing with my sister?" Rebekah demanded from the emerald green male Bella had previously danced with.

"Edward," he replied. "Edward Cullen."

Rebekah became rigid, making her dance with Edward a little bit awkward. Half a minute had gone by and she unfroze herself.

"Edward Cullen? Adoptive son of Carlisle Cullen?" She asked, drawing attention from the entire Cullen clan.

"Y-Yes. Do you know Carlisle?"

"Yes, I've heard of him through talks, but... I have one more question; what is your human name?"

"Wh... Why would you want to know?"

Rebekah, ignoring the fact that he had asked a question and also annoyed that he didn't answer straight away, quizzed, "Was your name Edward Anthony Masen Jr.?"

"H-How did you know that?" Edward asked, clearly in shock.

The song abruptly ended, causing Edward and his family to be slightly annoyed that they could not receive their answers now, and everyone bowed to their partners.

Rebekah whispered, "All will be revealed in due time."

* * *

"Are we anywhere near Mystic Falls?" Henrik asked tiredly as he let his foot dig deeper on the acceleration. **(A/N: I am not going to follow the looks of Henrik from the series. Here, my Henrik is ****Callan McAuliffe, I Am Number Four and the Great Gatsby. I just love him and I realized that he somehow has the same hair as Kol and Elijah and had the same facial features as Kol... so there.)** Henrik knew the way. He just wanted to annoy his father.

"I know you know where you're going, boy," Mikael said, trying his best not to lose his patience.

"Sseriously. Why'd they name it Mystic Falls anyway?" He asked. "Of all names, why that? That's the place where the friggen Original family originate and they gave that town a lame ass name? Damn!"

"Henrik," Mikael said in a low warning voice.

"Sorry, Dad." He focused his attention back on the road. "I can't believe that we're going to see them again... that I'm going to see them again... 'specially Arabel."

"I know," Mikael said. "I can't believe it either."

Both of them remained silent until they reached a sign which said 'Welcome to Mystic Falls!'

Mikael kept a poker face on, knowing that he had to do what had to be done. He cared deeply for his family, except for that wretched abomination he called a stepson, but ending it would be the only way... it was his job, after all. It was he who planted such thoughts to his wife to protect his family, unbeknownst to him that it will only end with them from which the people needed protection from.

Henrik, however, was proud, smirking away as thoughts and plans were being laid in his head.

He can't wait to see his little sister to start with the plan immediately.

* * *

All the Mikaelson children excused themselves and entered Klaus' gallery. Kol was the one who stayed behind to retrieve Klarabelah a.k.a. Isabella and bring her to the room. When he did, she made no complaints and willingly followed her big brother. The moment the door clocked closed, all of the, did not hesitate to hug her,not bothering to ask her anything, fearing that this was a terrifyingly wonderful dream. Rebekah was even in tears.

"My baby sister..." Kol said affectionately, stroking her cheek.

She was then passed on to Finnik. "Klara, I can't believe you're really here." He hugged her while letting his hand ran through her hair. He was suddenly conflicted about telling his mother about her whereabouts being here in the ball. Why didn't he just protect her? No, in fact... why did he even join her in the first place?

Then, it was Elijah's turn with her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "When we were human, I had always loved both of my little sisters. And all these years, I thought I had lost one. I am so glad that she isn't."

Rebekah snatched her away and caught her in an embrace that if Bella were still human, she would've died right then and there. "You should've come back! I missed you so much!"

"I did, too."

Niklaus was waiting patiently for his two sisters, or rather for Rebekah, to let go. When they did, Bella wasted no time going to Niklaus, crashing her petite frame onto his athletic build. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her as well in a protective manner.

"I have failed you once, I won't ever again," he vowed as he breathed the words into her hair.

"You have never failed me. Trust me, Nik, you've never," she said, muffled by his suit.

"But it was my fault in the first place that you were separated from us for almost a thousand years."

"It wasn't. You did your best, but Mikael was just one step ahead."

"Don't ever leave again, Ara," He said, somewhere in between a command and a request, as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Nik. I'll stay," she replied. "Always and forever."

* * *

**:) Did you like it? Please review! It always leaves me giddy like a little school girl!**

**Okay, I swear! Necessary Sacrifices will _really_ be coming up next!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Adios!**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

After the very sweet reunion, everyone of her siblings demanded the young brunette where she had been that disallowed her to visit them, or to let them know that she was fine.

"All over the world," she said, sighing as she settled on Kol's lap, to which he wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"Then why didn't you come back to us?" Rebekah asked, hurt evident in her voice, but tried to hide it anyway.

"Two reasons," she answered, raising two fingers. "One, all of you were scattered all over the place. One was in North America, one was in Africa, one was in Asia... you get the point."

"And the other reason?" Elijah said.

"Mikael never allowed me to," she said, flinching as horrible memories came to mind. She was just glad this her dress was able to cover up most of her body. She wasn't sure how they (especially Nik and Kol) would react once they saw...

"So Father did take you?" Finn asked.

She really hated the answer, but there wasn't anything she could do. So she said, "yes." She looked up and met the gazes of all her siblings. She didn't like dwelling on the past. What was the point? The past is past. Done.

"I think we should go back," she said firmly. "I mean, it is _your_ party." She beamed.

"No, kitten," Kol said, calling her the old nickname that only he was fond of using, patting her back a little. "It's yours now, too."

"And could you please stop with the accent? You sound better with your real one," Rebekah complained as she extended both of her arms in front of her, took her sister's hand and pulled her up.

"Alright, sister," she said, reverting back to her English accent and she had to say, it did feel better.

All of them headed out and go back to the party. Rebekah wouldn't let go of her left hand and Kol had his arm interconnected with her right. She just rolled her eyes and allowed it.

There were only two things to worry about now.

Introducing her birth family to her second family...

And Mikael.

She was just glad the her other brother, Henrik was coming.

She couldn't wait to lay out the plan with him.

* * *

The bubbly blonde was a little relieved. Why? The evil and apparently handsomely attractive Original Hybrid was nowhere to be seen. So she made use of this opportunity and began mingling happily with everyone, smiling genuinely and felt comfortable knowing that he wasn't staring intently at her while her back is turned or something.

Or maybe he was.

She quickly turned around to scan the surroundings behind her to find the familiar cold blue eyes of Klaus', and when she didn't, she sighed in relief.

"Caroline," someone said behind her. She beamed before turning around to see one of her best friend.

"Elena," she greeted back, before she was able to eye her dress. She gasped, "oh my god! You're dress is totally gorgeous!"

The human doppelganger flashed a grin. "Thanks. I'd say yours is too, but..." her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, it's... nice," Caroline said. "I have to say, he does have good taste."

The brunette looked at her in a funny way. "Is the Caroline Forbes actually praising a guy for having good fashion taste?"

Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Not praising. But since it was a gift to me..." She decided to change the subject. "I wish Bonnie came."

"Yeah, it would've been more fun," the doppelganger said, agreeing. A memory suddenly made her remember something. "Did you see Bella? I saw her dancing with a guy... "

Caroline's eyes lit up again and the grin of glee blossomed on her face once more. "Yeah. That was her brother. You remember Edward, right?"

"Oh, Edward Cullen! Of course. How could I forget? She'd almost always talk about her family before she left."

"I'm glad she's back," Caroline said out of the blue. "But did you see what she was wearing?"

"No, not really," Elena said. Both the Salvatore brothers had their way of distracting the human Petrova.

"Oh my god! Elena! It was so beautiful! It's like this red old dress from centuries ago, but it still looked so timeless. ."

Elena shook her head in amusement as the blonde vampire was chattering away, describing Bella's outfit in details.

* * *

The youngest Mikaelson excused herself from her family. As she walked up the stairs, she and Finn looked at each other with a lingering amount of time, as if both of them knew what each other's intention was.

She reached the top of the spiral steps, and when she was out of everyone's sight, she used her superhuman speed and blurred to the room where she could smell burnt sage.

She opened the door and let herself in, finding her mother staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, Mother."

* * *

"Okay, can someone tell me how squirt's sister know Edward?" Emmett asked his family. He looked at Edward. "Have you met her before?"

Before Edward could respond, Rosalie snapped,"I think if he met her before, he wouldn't be surprised."

Emmett kissed his wife's cheek. "Sorry, babe."

"Do you remember anything from when he was human, Carlisle?" Jasper asked their father.

"You know, _he_ is right here," Edward muttered from under his breath, a bit annoyed.

Jasper turned to look at his youngest brother in terms of physical age. "I know. But if I asked you, would you remember anything?"

Edward kept his eyes away from Jasper. Jasper smirked. "Didn't think so."

"No," Carlisle answered to avoid a possible brawl from his sons, which he knew wouldn't happen. "His mother had been dying when she begged me to save Edward. I brought him to my residence and changed him from there."

Everyone huffed. They were going nowhere.

"Do you suppose Bella knows why her sister knows Edward?" Esme asked her family.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." Alice said firmly.

* * *

Esther regained herself.

"Klarabelah, how nice of you to drop in unexpectedly," she said. The joy in her voice of seeing her youngest child was masked with a thick tone of formality.

"Oh please. Let's drop the fake mother-daughter moment you were planning in your head. I know what you're up to and I know what you did to Finn to make him a part of this."

"I do not know what you speak of, Klarabel-"

"Let's also drop the ignorant attempt of oblivion. I know you told him Sage is dead, just like how you told him that everything about a vampire is nothing but a curse."

"It is the truth!" Esther exclaimed, shocked, however, that she was able to uncover the truth.

"I am not finished, Mother," Bella snapped. "I know everything."

"So what?" Esther asked. "You're to stop me?"

"No, Mother. Quite the opposite actually. I want to join you."

Esther's eyebrows shot up. "You want to... join me?" She asked, astonished. How could she want to join her? What happened in the thousand years she was gone?

"Yes. I hate everything about being a vampire. The bloodlust, the emotions... the worst part of it all is not being able to have a family of my own... to move forward."

Esther moved forward, her face softened as she pulled her daughter in an embrace. "It's alright, darling. I know." She patted her back.

"I do have one condition."

"Yes, what is it, dear?"

"I want Finn out of this. I want you to use me."

Esther closed her eyes in pure bliss. "Of course, Klarabelah."

What Esther wasn't aware was that Bella was, in fact, lying. She loved everything about being a vampire. But she remembered how Rebekah kept whining a thousand years ago about never having the ability to have a family of her own. And then, there was Esme and Rosalie...

Bella smirked.

The plan was working.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the short chapter. Next chapter, we finally see Mikael and Henrik arriving in the ball. Also, next chapter is the last chapter involving the ball.**

**Please review!**

**PS, someone asked if Henrik was evil. He isn't. He and Klarabelah have been in contact secretly this whole time, devising plans until they found the perfect one. What's the plan? Find out soon! And how does Rebekah know Edward? Haha! Like I said find out soon!**


End file.
